Sewing machines of these days have become highly sophisticated, making operation of such sewing machines complicated. A typical sewing machine is provided with a large-sized color liquid crystal display unit or the like, and supports a user so as to facilitate learning on how to operate the sewing machine by a graphical user interface, examples of which include representing meaning of buttons by designs of icons and providing a help file in a moving image to be displayed for the sewing machine with. However, not all of the features can be displayed in the display unit, and printed instruction manuals have also been used. In particular, instruction manuals are necessary when a feature is used for the first time, as well as in order to thoughtfully use all features.
However, in a case of paper instruction manuals, it is necessary to have an instruction manual at hand, look up a target item in a table of contents or an index, and flip through pages to find the target item. This is a fairly time-consuming labor.
Further, while keyword search and link features such as in a case of so-called online help are convenient, it is necessary to continue the search by thinking of an appropriate keyword, typing the keyword, and changing the keyword until an appropriate item is found.
On the other hand, conventionally, there is disclosed a system in which a sewing machine and a terminal device are connected in a manner providing a capability of wireless communication with each other, and it is possible to confirm sewing machine related information such as an operational status of the sewing machine on a side of the terminal device (e.g., PTL 1).
However, in the conventional technique disclosed in PTL 1, while the sewing machine related information such as the operational status of the sewing machine may be confirmed on the side of the terminal device, the sewing machine simply discloses such information as available information, and it is necessary to perform operations such as looking up necessary information or specifying an address or the like on the side of the terminal device. Further, according to PTL 1, only an operational status, an error status, operational history, and maintenance information of the sewing machine may be displayed as sewing machine related information in the terminal device.